1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to security systems, and more specifically to a security system obtaining authorization of a protected object with a wireless module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, people deposit their valuables in a specific place such as home, offices, and safe deposit boxes to keep the valuables from theft, or use locking devices or chains to fix valuables. However, theft attempts can damage the locking devices or chains. With improvement in technology, authentication devices, such as fingerprint authentication devices, chip locks and RFID (radio frequency identification) devices, built into technical products such as mobiles, PCs, digital cameras identify users. However, complicated authentication device are more susceptible to malfunction. Thus, solutions are usually prepared in case the authentication devices do not work properly, increasing risk of theft.